A Simple Revelation
by LadyGreedyShrimp
Summary: Inuyasha stumbles upon something rather mind blowing and shares this discovery with none other than Kouga. The events that follow were certainly not anything he expected...not that he was complaining. Warnings: Very soft Yaoi, Cursing, slight Kagome Bashing (try to keep it realistic as possible).


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Beta: Strawberry Hollow

OxOxOxOxO

A Simple Revelation

OxOxOxOxO

Inuyasha had never been one to think too hard on things. Usually he would note something in passing then pretty much just let it go.

With a life like his...it didn't pay to hold onto things, he would have been damn well insane from grief by now if he did. However as he grew he found himself thinking deeper on things in his life than he once had.

The half-breed wasn't really sure if he liked this or not but it wasn't like he had a damn choice. His mind just started this shit on its own and before he realized it 'bam' he was in deep thought about Shippo's growth ( lack of it to be exact) or the truth behind Miroku's flirting.

It happen so much more after Naraku fell in battle leaving his time free between hunting down the shards of the jewel.

A battle he tried not to dwell on too much, all the movie parts that involved Kikyo, Sesshomaru, and Kagura made his head hurt (why had they all be on the same side!) Yeah it was safe to say THAT wasn't the center of his thoughts.

No, what had the white headed demon in such a deep state of thought was Kagome. Not surprising huh? The girl was something for sure, and they had traveled together for such a long time.

He guess he was more frustrated with himself for not seeing it all before. It was something so fucking BIG and he had missed all the signs for the 2 years they had fought together.

It had all started off so simply too, a few comments he would over hear once or twice. Then a few anger inducing actions here and there and it just hit him...like Sesshomaru's fist through his chest (ok maybe not so dramatic but it was a pretty painful revelation).

Kagome was a fucking child...and a spoiled high maintenance one at that. Not to say she wasn't kind, strong, and all the other things that made her such a good person.

It was just a simple fact that sadly shook him to the core. At first he didn't really want to believe his own conclusions.

So Inuyasha went into silent stalker mode, shadowing the future miko, observing more than interacting though he of course had to from time to time. He had NOT like how all her actions seem to only prove him right.

Surprisingly it wasn't Miroku, Sango, or even Kaede that got to hear his new findings. No it was the very demon he fought violently with over her affections, his rival, and friend ( and only under torture would this ever been forced from his lips) Kouga.

The damn wolf had it coming as far as he was concerned, after all the demon had actually stopped to ASK what had him so deep in thought. Well he didn't say it exactly but implied it after a bout of thrown insults. Inuyasha grumbled for the other to sit, throwing his hands into the sleeves of his fire rat as he frowned at the ground.

He wasn't even sure if the wolf had actually sat but he could still smell the musky spice of the other so it was obvious he hadn't left.

This was enough encouragement for him to share his thoughts, after all wasn't the man beside him just as affected by his findings? Clearing his throat he began the best way he knew how.

"Alright this ain't easy for me to explain so just keep your mouth closed and don't fucking interrupt till I get it all out there alright?"

"Whatever mutt just get on with it."

With a growl Inuyasha decided it was too much work to fight with Kouga over respect at this moment and went on.

"Okay...okay so ya know I've...I've been having this weird feeling about Kagome ever sense we destroyed Naraku."

"You thinking about claiming my woman mutt!?"

"Damn Kouga shut up and let me finish! Fucking wimpy wolf...anyway...as I was TRYING to say. I started to noticing these...small things about her. Little comments about not being old enough in her time to do things, whining about wishing people in her time would treat her like an adult. I never really thought anything about it ya know? It was just Kagome with her weird futuristic shit...but lately it was just..."

He frowned before scoffing and looking over at the demon beside him, smirking at the odd look on the wolf's face.

"I ain't going to lie, I always intended to claim Kagome as my mate- don't fucking interrupt damn it just wait!"

He snarled when the other opened his mouth to most likely protest Inuyasha's claim.

"If you were paying attention I said intended! As in not really an option anymore! Shitty wolves and fucking hearing problems. So ya I had always thought in the end we would just...ya know BE together. I love her...loved? Fuck if I know anymore..."

He muttered almost sadly, though his mood couldn't turn to sour at the stunned look on Kouga's face...it was priceless.

"Yeah I know shocker, but see its just that I realized...Kagome isn't a grown woman...she's just a child."

"She's 17 mutt way past the age human's find mates!"

"I know damn it but that's HERE in this time, and she ain't from this time now is she ya flea bag!"

There was a pause after his statement, and though Inuyasha would never admit to it, even under extreme torture (well maybe not that extreme but the point is made), he actually felt for his rival.

After all this had to hurt the full demon just as much as it had hurt him...as much as he hated it Kouga had loved Kagome just as deeply as himself.

"Just...hang around and watch her Kouga, don't fucking fawn all over her, or ask her for her submission (not that she understood that anyway) and after a week come tell me I'm wrong."

The dog half breed muttered, keeping his voice low to try and impress on his rival how serious he was about this. The rebellious look of anger on the wolf's face almost made him think they were about to fight over this.

However the other just stood up with a snarl of 'fine' before stalking off. Leaving Inuyasha to frown after him, he could only hope he did the right thing. After all he and Kouga could fight like they hate each other all day long...but in the end they were still friends.

OxOxOxOxO

Inuyasha hadn't really been around much for the week that Kouga shadowed Kagome (demons were just good at stalking, it was an instinct they had down to an art).

He had been called to help a neighboring village with some demon problems (which he had been forced to attend to after very painful string of 'sits' from a very angry miko).

However he was around enough to see the growing frustration and horror of one wimpy wolf (which made him both smug and sympathetic at the same time, damn conflicting emotions).

The half breed even swore the wolf looked sick after a petty fight and the following sit commands that had developed over some stupid raman (food for christ sake!).

He wasn't really surprised at all to smell the wolf approach him on the last night of the week, collapsing heavily beside him. They both sat quietly (surprisingly enough because quiet was usually not a word that even went with either of them), just watching from their spot a little ways from the pack just outside the fire light.

Inuyasha mostly just waiting on what the fleabag had to say, after all the full demon had approached him first.

Kouga most likely trying to figure out just want to say that wouldn't wound his pride too much (he knew because his rival, like himself, did not like to admit they were wrong). So the half breed wasn't all too shocked to hear a question instead a 'you were right'.

"How? She is 17 for fucks sake..."

" Ya know...I can't tell ya for sure. When she came here, freeing me from that tree and all...I just let myself think she was just naive and innocent or some shit like that. We are both pretty damn young ourselves as much as we hate to admit it..."

He got a grunt of agreement from his rival, it wasn't like they could deny it, as demons they went through stages of growth, unlike humans who aged over time. Childhood was the only staged that demons aged in an even remotely human way.

Till they reached about 10 years then they just stopped, no aging or changing for a good decade before they reached what human's like to refer to their 'late teen' years. This was the hardest transition for demon's. Parents had to train their pups to be strong enough to handle it, or let their offspring die from the trauma of such a large change all at once.

Then after a good 50 years they reached where he and Kouga were, young adults or mid 20's if someone wanted to get human about it. This lasted till a demon reached 200 or so, the times always varied.

Next of course was where demon's spent the major of their long life, adulthood or again 30ish from a human's standpoint.

Sesshomaru, for example, had already reached his point in his life, besides small changes like if the demon were to cut his hair (which was very...VERY unlikely), get fat (which was equally unlikely), or any kind of self made change his brother would look the same for many millennia.

It was hard for humans to comprehend sometimes...

"So I guess it was just easy to overlook things like that at our age. I mean how the hell are we suppose ta guess shit about the future right? Then...she was just so...GOOD sometimes, overlooking what I was, helpin' out when she could. I never thought it could be that she didn't really understand what she was doin' ya know?"

"She threw herself into danger without fucking realizing it...I thought it was compassion damn it."

Inuyasha scoffed before looking over at the subject in question, his heart clenching at the smile on the young beautiful face.

"Some of it was compassion, the compassion only a kid can really give."

He only received a low pained groan in answer caused the half-breed to look over at the wolf, sighing at the torn look on his rival's face. One he had only seen after the death of his clan members.

"Damn it...it's just...she's not how she use to be, child or not...she was so understanding...before..."

Kouga's statement made him freeze up a little, so the wolf saw that too huh? A bitter chuckle escaped him before he could help himself, looking over at the other demon with a small self-depreciative smirk.

"She still is...in a way, at least I hope some of it is still there. I kinda blame myself, its my fault after all. I gave her a role in the pack as a young woman. I treated her like an equal with equal say when I should'a been treating her like Shippo, makin' the decisions for her."

Inuyasha almost wanted to hide from the wide eyes looking over at him, cool blue's alit with the realization of what he was saying.

"She was given control over peoples lives and she didn't even know it. All she knew was she got to make the choices and she liked it. Every decision she made was for herself because-"

"Because she's a child and doesn't know any better...this is so fucked up..."

"Yeah well you ain't the one with a collar and leash in her hand."

Kouga paused and the half breed couldn't help but smirk sadly at the furrowed eyebrows and small scowl. Was his rival angry on his behalf? It was almost warming...almost.

"She treats you like a pet..."

The dark headed man's muttered only caused him to laugh somewhat bitterly.

"Yeah well I did it to myself didn't I? Besides that sweet understanding girl is still there...I know she can still grow into the woman I know she can be..."

Kouga didn't look too convinced, frowning over at Kagome as she giggled at something Shippo had said or done...he wasn't to sure.

"Oh yeah? You going ta wait on her ta grow up? Going to claim her once she does?"

"No...I don't know...Maybe? There's a lot of thick shit between us now that she can't even get. After all I said she can grow inta that woman...never said she would. I kinda hope she does...will something happens if she does? Hell I don't know but I ain't...I ain't going to wait. If it happens then it happens if it don't then it don't. Nothin' I can do now but watch and try not to fuck up and spoil her more."

The wolf's chuckle at his last statement actually made him grin, looking over at the full demon with one raised brown in question.

"What about you wimpy wolf? Going to wait for her?"

"Naw...ya know I do care about her...but I think I was hurt more by the loss of the idea of her as a mate...not the actual loss of Kagome herself...ok so maybe there was a little of that last one."

The sheepish admittance from the usually cocky demon brought an honest to god smile to Inuyasha's lips (will wonders never cease!).

"Though now I got to wonder...if we ain't competing over Kagome anymore...what else is there to compete for?"

Something about the challenging smirk on the tan face caused the half breed's blood to boil in excitement for a challenge, his own smirk rising to match as he meet his rival's stare.

"I bet ya I'll be able to kick the shit out of you after we come of age wimpy wolf."

"You are so fucking on mangy mutt, get ready to get your ass handed to you..."

OxOxOxOxO

"SIT BOY!"

Kouga winced in sympathy as his rival ate dirty for what seemed to be the 5th time today. It had been a year since the very ground shaking revelation that Inuyasha had brought to him. A year that the wolf had to say, he truly enjoyed.

Having Inuyasha as a friend first and a rival second and not the other way around was actually pretty nice. It had taken a while for both to adjust to the newness of it all sure, but once they had the rest fell in pretty easy.

Of course they still fought, the wolf smirked remembering just who won their more recent fight, but with less malice than the ones that had been over mating rights.

Which was understandable, they weren't fighting over something so important anymore, so the end result brought about less hard feelings. Though Inuyasha was a very sore loser and the mutt knew it, all sulking and huffy.

Of course Kagome just had to come in and catch the tell in of one of their fights, misunderstanding as always, and yelling at the half-breed like some dog who had shit in the house.

The longer he was around his rival the more he truly hated how the miko treated him. It was only his promise not to get involved that kept him from saying what he really thought about her and her beads.

"Kagome ya can't just fucking sit me for no damn reason bitch!"

"Why do you have to be such a jerk Inuyasha? SIT!"

Inuyasha had just gotten up only to hit the ground again making the wolf prince sigh, he had to do something or his friend wasn't going to be able to breath soon.

He knew, from what the mutt had revealed to him in a small moment of vulnerability at the beginning of their friendship, that the spell literally knocked the breath from him. Breath which, since they had just gotten done fighting, the pup didn't have much of to begin with.

"Kagome didn't you say something about giving Shippo a 'ring pop' from your time...whatever the hell that is..."

He muttered, sighing in relief as the girl seem to forget all about her argument with the dog and run off toward the village in excitement. Walking over toward the crater caused by Inuyasha's ass, he hauled the wheezing half-breed to his feet, shaking his head and sighing.

"Why the hell are you doing this to yourself? She isn't changing, she is just getting worse if anything...it's starting to get dangerous pup."

"I know damn it...it's just...this is my fau-"

"Don't fucking say it, this isn't your fault anymore, you made your mistakes, your tried to correct them. She isn't listening and hasn't been all year. This isn't on you anymore, its all on her now, she isn't even trying to change Inuyasha!"

"...I don't want to fucking talk about it anymore. You staying for dinner wolf?"

The low snarl warned him not to push the dog demon too far at this point...but damn if he didn't want to. This was the only serious thing they ever fought over anymore and he was getting tired of waving off the issue.

"You know I am, besides didn't you want to hear about the shit going down in the coyote territory?"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, which Kouga counted as a win as they started back toward the village, if there was anything the white headed man liked more than fighting it was hearing about them. Especially since Kouga had recently made the very big decision to spread his territory, taking in clans under his rule other than the wolves.

He wanted to try to reach a united Kingdom to the East opposite Sesshomaru's to the West (he didn't plan on stepping on the lords toes. He wasn't near strong enough for that...yet...they had fucking dragons to the west!).

It was going well so far, though he had only the fox demon territory at the moment, they had accepted him as their lord so with that he felt things were going well.

"Yeah after hearing how those fox's seduced half your fucking troops I can't wait to hear how you dealt with the coyotes."

"...It wasn't half it was maybe only an 8th of them you overdramatic mutt."

"Don't be angry at me just because you fell for it too you perverted wolf."

"I'm going to fucking kill you Inuyasha."

He was a little offended that the mutt merely laughed at his threat, though he guessed the half-breed knew that he would never actually go through with the threat or even try to these days.

With a shake of his head in sheer disbelief at how life had turned about, though he didn't really get to think much on it as they entered the village. Sighing in annoyance, he could already hear the miko complaining about how 'rude' Inuyasha was to the slayer as the approached the hut.

Ducking in after the dog demon and taking his place at the small table, frowning in discomfort at the chop sticks and noodles in front of him. Even after a year of coming to dinner with his rival he still found it an uncomfortable affair.

He was use to a hunt, heart pumping, and raw meat between his teeth. He knew Inuyasha hunted, they had done it together from time to time when Kagome was in her own time.

However the miko found it barbaric and it rubbed the wolf demon in all the wrong places that she didn't even try to understand the dog demon's need for a hunt and raw meat. Actually most of the things the miko said and did rubbed him the wrong way these days.

Even her small bouts of kindness and compassion that showed what a good woman she could be if she tried did nothing to make up for her behavior. At 18, from which he understood was considered a young adult in her time, she had no excuses anymore for the way she acted in his eyes.

"...and Kimi actually thought that he would THINK about going out with her. I mean she nice but the guy is like, royalty at school..."

Oh and he forgot to mention the girl always seem to be babbling over something none of them could understand. They all always seem to listen attentively to the girl despite this...at one point even he had tried.

Now he just sat awkwardly time after time, he didn't know why he accepted the invite anymore. Today...today however Inuyasha actually turned to him after chewing through a mouth full of noodles and honest to god started a conversation with him...not even paying attention to the Miko.

"So the coyotes haven't kicked your wimpy ass out of their territory yet? Will the surprises ever stop?"

The dog demon's teasing only made him snort, not really angry he couldn't be after being saved from sitting there awkwardly.

"Nah, actually the coyotes have been much more...cooperative than the fox's were. I don't think their lord is really their favorite person right now. Though I can't get a fucking thing out of them, all too tight lipped about it."

"Hm, that's coyote demon's for you. Though I thought you wanted to move into the horse demon territory first, why the change of plans?"

Kouga could only grunt in reply before finally noticing the silence around them, the usual chatter from the futuristic girl silent. Looking around he finally noticed all the attention was now on him and his rival.

The human's looking confused, most likely by their lack of fighting, the miko annoyed along with her confusion (he didn't know why they all looked they way they haven't been fighting for a whole damn year).

"Its rude to talk when someone else is talking."

Her remark, like all her others, cause this tight hot pull in his chest...and not in a good way. However he was surprised to hear Inuyasha beat him to the punch.

"Calm down woman you weren't talking to us so I started to talk to the wolf, don't be so damn dramatic."

"Inuyasha..."

The warning was clear in her voice...and it was just so wrong. To see his friends eyes usually so full of challenge and defiance (it almost caused the gold to look alive at times) dull in submission with just a mere 'keh' in answer.

He knew he promised but there was only so much full demon like himself could take (he was going to use the demon plea and he was sticking too it).

"What are you going to do Kagome? Going to sit him because he wasn't a good dog?"

"Wolf don't..."

He really did want to stop, the pleading quality of the half-breeds voice was clear, but he just couldn't...not this time. Standing he placed both hands on the table as he learned toward the girl.

He could feel his blood boil with rage, and he hoped just half of it showed through his narrowed gaze.

"He isn't some fucking pet Kagome, you can't treat him like this just because he steps out of your shitty little girl fantasy!"

"Kouga enough!"

At the half-breed's desperate shout he rounded on his rival, both standing at this point. The dog demon looked ready to pounce on him...he most likely looked the same but he would rather rage in his friends eyes than the dull acceptance from before.

"No Inuyasha not enough! Its not fucking enough! You are powerful and honorable fighter that I have come to respect! I can't stand by and let her do this to a friend and if you are going to continue letting her fucking do this I can't be around to watch...I won't do it pup..."

He wished he could savor the dumbfounded look on his rival's face or the stunned looks of his friends pack. He couldn't, he could already feel his demon clawing at his chest, his throat, his very blood to be free.

He needed out of there before he did something they would all regret. With a low snarl he swept out of the room without another word.

Kouga didn't return till the following month...after he came of age.

OxOxOxOxO

Inuyasha missed the wimpy wolf, he would even admit it out loud if asked. He missed their fighting, their banter,...he missed their friendship.

He trusted Kouga in a way he hadn't trusted anyone in a long time...since Kikyo. He hadn't told her the things he had shared with his rival...or been trusted with in return.

He knew about the prince's parents being burned to death by humans and raised by elders to old to be raising anyone. In return the wolf knew about how he had dragged his dead mother in the pouring rain and dug her grave with his bare hands.

He had even cried on the full demon's shoulder for gods sake (not one of his best moments, though the panic on the wolf's face and unsure but genuine comfort always served for a laugh).

Two weeks after his friend had left and not returned Inuyasha actually got the nerve up to ask Kagome for the one thing he truly wanted.

The end result had been...horrifying to say the least, and he found it only made him miss the wimpy wolf that much more. He wanted his friend to lean on, to talk to, to pour out how much he hurt...and god did he hurt.

After a month...he was sure Kouga was never coming back, and damn it all why the fuck did that realization have to happen on his human night. It was so much harder to control his emotions when he felt nothing but weak and vulnerable.

Which lead to his current problem, sobbing himself sick curled up against some fucking tree.

He should be angry at himself but, for some reason he couldn't be. After all he had been through he deserved this damn it, even if he was giving himself a headache.

"Oh shit! Ah...fuck pup. You know I hate it when you cry!"

For a moment Inuyasha was sure he had gone crazy, the voice was a deeper rumble than he remembered...who it belonged to was undeniable (besides no one else WHINED about someone else crying besides his rival). Even if he didn't remember that voice, the demon's scent easily gave him away.

"It's all your damn fault you wimpy wolf! If you would have just come back earlier I would fucking be out here crying so stop your damn whining!"

There was a long drawn out pause before he felt the warmth of his friend at his side, sitting beside him as the wolf always had during his human night, like he had never left at all. He couldn't decided whether to be pissed or happy about it.

"I'm...I'm sorry...I didn't actually plan on being gone so damn long. Things just...happened pup."

He felt the wolf's hand come to rest on top of his head, sliding down till the long fingers were running through his hair...it felt...nice. The choked out apology even brought out a smile, leave it to Kouga to act like apologizing actually caused him physical pain.

"Yeah well you coulda sent me a damn message or somethin! I mean damn wolf it isn't that hard."

"I know..."

Was all he got for his trouble but it was enough for him. Finally lifting his head he froze, blinking at the demon beside him before scowling. He could even feel his ears twitching in annoyance, brushing against the hand still combing through his hair a few times (when did Kouga's hand start feeling so hot?).

"You came of age first! What the fuck I thought I was older than you?!"

"Hah yeah right pup I'm, at least, a good month older than you."

"Oh wow...so fucking old its scary wolf."

He managed a shaky laughed at the scowl he got in return before really giving his rival a once over. He wasn't 'that' much different, a little more rugged, chiseled out sharp in age instead of the soft curves of youth.

A little taller, and he was built like a fucking mountain, which made the dog demon a little jealous if he was honest. Wolves had always had a more powerful build, going for physical power, dogs were more agile and stealth.

In other words he was going to come out looking like a prissy freak in resemblance to his prick of an older brother. Ok so he was exaggerating a little, his human half had thankful kept him from looking that extreme...he just hoped if he got the damn eye markings they wouldn't be some fruity color like Sesshomaru's.

"Nice fuzz wolf, looks like mold ate your face."

He scratched at the small dark patch of hair on the wolf's chin, it actually didn't look half bad.

"Don't be jealous that I can grow hair on my chin pup. We both know I look fucking awesome."

He didn't, coming of age fit the wolf, but he couldn't let his friends head get too big, he might float off somewhere from all the ego.

"Whatever you say fleabag. Now how about you fill me in about the coyotes and maybe I'll forgive you being gone for so fucking long."

The low chuckle he got in return sent a low warm feeling though his blood, he rather liked it. Inuyasha also realized, with a small secret smirk, that Kouga's hand was running through his hair as he talked about his 'brave and awesome fighting against the evil coyote overlord'.

OxOxOxOxO

It had only taken a week, a week for Inuyasha to follow Kouga in coming of age. He had grown taller, much to his relief. He could now look his friend in the eye, only an inch shorter than said wolf if not the same high now. His body didn't change much to his frustration and relief.

On one hand he didn't get any stouter so he couldn't help but sulk that his rival was physically bigger than him (not that it was any different but it was so much more obvious not that Kouga was such a damn mountain).

On the other hand he also didn't get any thinner like his brother so he kept a good sleek built, one he could definitely live with.

The only noticeable changes besides height was his hair that now was similar to his brothers in style but still white (so a win there), his features of course matured as age does, and he had sadly gain his own eyes markings.

However he was gleeful to note they were black, he was pleased overall. Kagome was another matter entirely. Trying to explain the entire process with her was so damn difficult (she actually got mad that he didn't come to look like Kouga...like he could control that!)

Even more so since things were so strained between them after his rejected request, something he still had not shared with his friend. He did want to, the white headed demon had this fear (and rightfully so) that Kouga would be so pissed at the miko he would up and leave like he had done before.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he could handle his friend leaving, not with how things had been going between them lately. It wasn't bad, no actually it was fucking fantastic to tell the truth.

When his rival was around he didn't feel obligated to do something or be something. He felt like an equal to the wolf which wasn't something he had felt often as a half-breed.

Then there was the affection Kouga was giving lately: brushes, touches, and nudges that left him feeling a whole number of things depending on exactly where they happen to land.

The dog demon thought, when it first starting to happen, that he would start getting uncomfortable but it never happened. In fact he was actually pretty damn happy with them.

Hell he got comfortable enough where he even started returning them, getting in his own nudges, brushes, and touches from time to time (if he liked something he wasn't the type to shy away from it).

It had become so common to be touching the wolf, he thought nothing of the position he found himself in at the moment. Settle between his friends outstretched legs (they were still friends right? He could never really put a name to them anymore).

His back pressed against the wolf's broad chest and the demon's face resting in the crook of his neck, a place he found Kouga's face often lately. Lost he thought he almost missed the frustrated growl, and if it wasn't for the vibrations he felt on his back he might have.

"Thats up with you? Miss you daily bath fleabag."

"I can't find it..."

The growl muttered against his neck caused him to pause, eyebrows dropping in confusion.

"Can't find what your dignity? Don't worry I'm not sure you ever had it wolf."

"I'm fucking serious pup..."

He sighed, mostly because Kouga did seem suddenly very serious and he almost felt disappointed in the loss of the comfortable peace from before.

"Fine what in the hell can't you find?"

"You're mark, the damn fucking beads...all I smell is light and magic..."

Inuyasha knew his heart stuttered at his rival's answer, he just wondered if the wolf felt it...because it sure felt like he should. Like his heart was beating so fast and hard that it was bruising the inside of his chest.

"...you've been looking for my mark...all those times..."

"Yeah, I didn't want to ask you to be my mate this way. We are full grown demons now and I wanted to ask the right fucking way. To drag my fangs over that vain I know would take your damn breath away. To be able to feel your answer instead of having to fucking hear it. It's not fair...not to your or to me. Why haven't you asked her to take these damn things off?!"

Kouga had said it all with his lips still right up against, his neck and Inuyasha was sure he described how to ask to mate was just to get him worked up...and it so fucking work.

He was ashamed of how easily he started panting just from the low words and hot ghosts of lips against his neck. Of course the wolf just had to ask THAT question at the end of all that...fucking hot mess he just got finished sprouting.

With a thick gulp (suddenly he felt like he was swallowing honey instead of saliva) let his head fall back against the broad shoulder behind him and let his eyes fall closed. It was now or never, besides...as much as he hated to admit it the wolf was right.

As much as he hated the beads they hadn't really affected his life _too_ much and never anyone else's...but now they were hitting both in a very big way (he actually _wanted_ what Kouga was asking for damn it, at least the chance to try would be nice).

"I did ask wolf, about two weeks after you stormed off like a fucking loon."

He felt the tension rush through Kouga before the strangled growling ever started, his rival's face finally leaving its place on his neck...much to his disappointment he noted.

"They are still here pup?"

"Keh, so you can fucking guess what the answer was Kouga."

Despite how much he wanted to snap the statement at the other it sadly came out choked up and soft. Frustrated (mostly because he had just gotten over what had happen so why was it suddenly so painful again?) he snarled under his breath, trying to sit up out of the wolf's embrace only to be pulled back with a hard thud."

"You didn't tell me damn it."

"I didn't want you to get so damn angry at her you left like last time, you do pretty stupid things when angry wolf."

He wasn't nearly as satisfied with the flinch he felt as he should have been, or the soft sigh that came from his friend (soon to be mate? could they even be mates now?).

"What do you want me to do Inuyasha."

"I don't know ok, I don't fucking know...I would have...just so you know...when you asked permission I would have..."

He hoped to god the wolf knew what he meant because he sure has hell didn't not want to say what he would have done. However he figured the from the sudden spike of arousal and tense frame behind him it was safe to say the other did.

He smirked, who knew he could have such an effect on the wolf (and he didn't even have to describe a thing, take that cocky bastard!).

What he didn't expect, however, was the sudden rush of movement before he found himself thrown over Kouga's shoulder like a sack of damn potatoes...he was going to castrate the wolf with his claws...

Kouga knew the moment he through his soon to be mate over his shoulder, he was going to get it later. That was ok he liked to see the half-breed all flustered and worked up, besides they were getting these damn beads off. He could use his shards to get them there faster so it was logical he carry the other.

Ok so it might also be just to feel that ass as he held the other in place but he would use the demon card for his actions later.

They arrived in no time, which he guess is the only thing that saved him since he had a feeling the white headed demon's claws were about to do the not fun kind of damage to his back.

"Are you fucking crazy fleabag!? I can walk just fine ya know!"

"I know...I just wanted to feel you up."

He figured from the flustered scowl and bright red coloring the dog demon's face his dick was safe...for now anyways. However there was more important business at hand, the kind that was approaching and would be arriving right about...now.

"Oh Kouga! Inuyasha! What are you both doing here? I thought you both were taking care of some demons getting too close to the village?"

"Take it off Kagome."

The sudden silence was deafening, at least to the two demons, the young woman just looked confused, it almost threw Kouga off how much it reminded him of a time when she had been the only one he could ever think about mating with.

"Umm...Take what off?"

Her soft confused expression would have melted him once, now it just really pissed him off. Dragging the scowling dog demon over he hooked one clawed finger under the cursed beads and lifted them, he was sure you could read his disgust in his expression.

"Take. Them. Off."

She was shaking her head, shock written across her pretty face before distress and a tinge of annoyance took its place. He could feel the demon already, the rage burning as he saw the snow white ears wilt.

"Kouga..."

"Inuyasha don't do this again, don't say 'leave it', don't say 'enough', just let me fucking do this!"

"...ok..."

The soft acceptance made him pause, eyes darting down to the dog demon in panic, expecting to see that dull defeated expression (if he put it there he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself). Only to blink at the soft smug smirk and gold eyes (spark and all) looking over at him expectantly.

"What are you waiting for 'just fucking do it'. Isn't what you wanted? Just know if ya kill her I won't forgive ya wimpy wolf."

He was so relieve he couldn't help the breathless chuckle that escaped so instead he just nodded, not sure if he could answer at the moment anyway. He was so fucking...hell he couldn't describe it. No human would really understand what just happened.

It was something so small but the dog demon had given him the control. Trusted HIM to do what's best and to get that from a demon like Inuyasha...it was intoxicating to his own inner beast (why exactly was a bit of a long winded conversation about mating and power that he did not want to get into at the moment).

Leaving the now amused demon's side, he was so fucking high his future mate could be on the floor laughing at him and he wouldn't care, he stalked purposely over to the miko.

"Kouga what is going on? Why are you trying to remove the beads?! You know why they are needed."

"No I really fucking don't, and you're GOING to remove them...even if I have to force you..."

The young girl barely had time to gasp before he was behind her, wrapping his hands around her wrist, ignoring her frantic pleas with a scowl.

"Get over her pup and stand in front of her."

He saw the hesitation and vulnerability before cautiously approaching. His own gaze softened with pride, he knew this was no fucking trot through the woods for the half-breed. He squeezed the wrist in warning before bring her arms forward by force, resting her hands over the beads.

"Grip them."

He only received a loud sob and a frantic shake of the girls head in reply which only served to piss him off instead of inspire sympathy (which from the sound of her pleas it was what she was aiming for).

He was patient, at least Kouga thought he was till Inuyasha had to go and make that low whining noise of distress.

The white headed demon did not know what it fucking DID to him to hear that sound (he wasn't even sure if his friend knew he made that noise)! His demon went so wild it even made him flinch. He promised, he promised not to kill her but his demon was so frantic to answer the call it was slamming against him to try and get out.

"Kagome...I don't have a lot of control right now and if you don't fucking curl your fingers around those damn beads I can't keep my promise not to rip you to shreds...now curl your fucking fingers."

She did, and he was never more relieved than at that moment, not only because he knew Inuyasha really would never forgive him if he killed the miko...but he might not even forgive himself.

Sure he wasn't exactly fond of her anymore, she had once been someone he cared for deeply. Somewhere deep he truly didn't want to see her harmed, and even hoped that one day Inuyasha is right about her growing into the kind woman they both knew she could be.

However that this moment she was just a child, even at 18 he could still see her childishness, a confused child that didn't want to lose her pet...but no more.

With slow and steady ease he forced her arms to move up, removing the curse much too slowly for his taste. Only daring to breath when the beads landed in the grass next to the miko who fell to her knees next to them.

Kouga ignored them both, stepping over them to stand in front of the stunned dog demon, wide eyes gazing blankly at him. So blank in fact he was almost worried something had gone wrong until a peal of teary laughter rang out followed by strong arms wrapping themselves around his neck.

"I'm free! Oh my god I'm free. I'm free!"

The last cry was blurry with tears but the wolf demon figured for once...Inuyasha crying wasn't so bad...at least in this case. Instead he pressed his face into the crook of the half-breed's neck, running his nose along the pale skin with a deep long break.

Relishing in the shiver and scent he got from the action, smirking as he finally found what he had been searching so desperately for. Growling in victory as he dragged his fangs across the hot pulse point with great pleasure.

He nearly howled at the answering till of the dog demon's head and the claws dragging across his shoulders just hard enough to not break the skin (a promise of the future if their courting when as well as he hoped it did). Inuyasha's answer was just as fucking glorious as he had imagined it would be.

It was all made so much sweeter when the half-breed pulled back and smirked at him, flicking that tempting tongue at him in challenge (he definitely like this display of challenge much more than when they were just friends).

"You know we never did fight to settle our bet...I have a few ideas on how to wipe the floor with your ass that are definitely more fucking creative than I had in mind back then. You up to the challenge wolf?"

"I am so fucking 'up' for it it's painful, get ready because you might not ever be able to walk again when I'm done with you pup."

Neither were really sure if they were talking about fighting anymore...

OxOxOxOxO

A/N: This is just the beta version update so that most of the errors have been corrected. Thank you for all the reviews. I have decided to do a sequel...not sure exactly when but I do have some ideas in mind so see you then.


End file.
